


Something Else

by khughes830



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e02 The Mommy Problem, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-22
Updated: 2005-12-22
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khughes830/pseuds/khughes830
Summary: Inspired by the question of when the last time was Josh went out on a date.





	Something Else

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Something Else**

**by:** Kathleen 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Angst/Post-EP "The Mommy Problem"  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** Inspired by the question of when the last time was Josh went out on a date.   
**Spoiler:** "The Mommy Problem"  
**Written:** 2005-10-03  
**Author's Note:** None of these characters belong to me - I just enjoy writing about them! 

"When was the last time you went out on a date?" 

"I don't want to talk about it." 

That was the last thing he wanted to talk about or think about or even remember, but it was going to be at the front of his mind for a really long time, he had a feeling… 

+++++++++++++++++++++++ 

"So, I have a question" she said draining the last of her beer. 

He smirked at her. "Why am I not surprised?" 

"Well, I was just wondering when we were going to have our first date?" 

"Really?!?" 

"Absolutely. I mean, it's something I've been thinking about for awhile now…" 

"REALLY!" 

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Lyman. And yes, it has crossed my mind a few hundred times, but you know me - I'm an old fashioned type of girl. Would you believe I've never actually had to ask a guy out on a date?" 

"Not at all, Donnatella. You're a beautiful woman. I would imagine that men are asking you out all the time." 

"You have no idea." 

"I don't like that idea one little bit" he growled as he finished his beer. 

She looked over at him, expectantly. 

"Well?" 

"Well what?" 

"The date! Our first date!! When are you going to ask me out? I mean, God Josh, it's only been 9 years." 

"What makes you think…" 

"Really! I mean, really, with that line. I mean, I HAVE eyes!" 

He smirked at her. "Yeah, I guess you do. Alrighty then. Tomorrow." 

"Tomorrow what?" 

"Well, I have to fly back to DC tomorrow night, but I'll get the red eye, so we can do lunch and some of that touristy stuff that you just love to do." 

"Fun! I'll be ready by 11:30. Don't be late." 

And, just like that, there it was - Josh Lyman and Donna Moss' first date. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++ 

He showed up at her door at 11:25, with one single rose. She took his breathe away with her khaki Capri's and red tank top and he caught her checking him out on more than one occasion. 

It was like they hadn't been apart all this time. They laughed over lunch like they used to laugh over Chinese takeout in his office. They hit every tourist trap on the board walk and even bought her some very gaudy trinkets that she said she just had to have. They were taking baby steps - there were no overt declarations, no inappropriate touching, aside from the hand holding as they walked up the boardwalk toward the car. She rode with him back to the hotel, held the cab while he ran in to grab his bags from the concierge and rode with him to the airport. She had one more day on the West Coast, doing some last minute things for the end of the Russell campaign before she was heading back to DC. 

There were no heartfelt statements at the Delta Check-in counter. There was no mention of tomorrow or the day after that. They both were reveling in their first date. There was no need for labels at this point - that would come at a later date, he knew that for sure. She gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek and they hugged until the luggage valet broke them up with a loud cough. He gave her one last smile and headed toward security. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

"Josh?" 

Josh looked up at Bram, who was staring at him like he had three heads. 

"What?" 

"Well, aside that I've said your name, like 10 times now…" 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." 

"We need to get going to the…" Bram trailed off as he waved his hands around. 

"Yeah" Josh said as he started gathering up his files. 

That date had been the best he had ever been on in his 45 years. No stress, no trying to figure out if she was with him because of who he was, no pressure of trying to be the man everyone else thought he was. He was sure that that date was just the beginning, but now… it had been three days since she had looked at him like he broke her heart, like he crushed her dreams. It had been three nights since he had been able to sleep without seeing her watery eyes in his dreams. That fresh start that he thought he had just a week ago now seemed like something… well, that was something else he didn't want to think or talk about. 

THE END 


End file.
